


Швы, гипс и оладьи

by jamie_lee



Category: Kick-Ass (2010), Teen Wolf (TV), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано для любимой хизер</p>
    </blockquote>





	Швы, гипс и оладьи

**Author's Note:**

> написано для любимой хизер

Стайлз думает, что сейчас сойдет с ума, потому что крови слишком много, и игла так и норовит выскользнуть из дрожащих пальцев. Штопать кого-то другого было бы не так страшно, как Андреа - та мычит неразборчиво, сжимая зубами самодельный жгут. До этого она ругалась, и с каждым словом рана на ее щеке раскрывалась все шире и шире, и Стайлза, кажется, вот-вот должно было вырвать. Минди, у которой уже неделя как была сломана правая рука, оттолкнула его в сторону и сжала Андреа за подбородок.  
\- Заткнись, - ее злой обычно голос прозвучал почти просяще, и Стайлзу стало действительно страшно. - Заткнись, я не хочу провести ночь с твоим трупом.  
И Андреа почему-то послушалась ее. Она замолчала, посмотрела на них дикими глазами и рывком прижала их к себе, так, что запах крови и виски, который она вылила на рану, ударил в нос.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - на всякий случай говорит Стайлз, и голос у него неприятно срывается на октаву выше. - Потерпи.  
\- Все будет заебись, - уверенно поправляет Минди и бьет его кулаком в плечо. - Если ты соберешь яйца в кулак и не упадешь в обморок.  
Минди сжимает здоровую руку в кулак каждый раз, когда игла проходит сквозь щеку Андреа и новый стежок соединяет кожу. Ничего страшного, словно зашиваешь дырку на штанах. Только не на штанах.  
\- Стайлз, - шипит Минди, потому что его руки вновь начали дрожать. - У нее и так останется охуенный шрам, не усугубляй, иначе я тебе потом задницу надеру.  
Это Стайлз сразу доверился Андреа - было в ней что-то такое, что заставляло идти вперед, даже если уже падал и не раз - а Минди принялась оспаривать ее решения. Андреа терпеливо выслушивала ее и приводила свои аргументы, и, в частности, Минди было запрещено подвергать себя опасности, чтобы не причинить вред Стайлзу.  
Андреа вообще редко повышала голос, но когда Минди полезла под пули и едва не угробила себя, она кричала так громко, что у Стайлза заложило уши. Вытащила их двоих за шкирку, точно котят, зашвырнула в машину и ударила по газам. И начала обкладывать их такими словами, которые Стайлз до этого слышал только от Минди. В тот вечер они впервые спали все втроем, и гипс на руке Минди все еще был свеж.  
Стайлзу хочется спросить, есть ли у Андреа собственные дети, раз она так заботится о них, но решает, что не хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос.  
Все, что осталось от мочки, приходится прижигать, и Минди морщится вместе с ним, потому что теперь им остается только ждать.  
Андреа отключилась пару минут назад, когда лекарства, которые они нашли в аптечке, наконец начали действовать.  
\- Если она сдохнет, - говорит Минди, и живот Стайлза неприятно сжимается, - я ее не прощу.  
Он думает, что не сомкнет глаз этой ночью, но сразу же проваливается в сон, и Минди за его спиной обнимает его так крепко, что ему снится конец охоты, начало лета и запах трав.  
Андреа будит их утром - на столе стоят тарелки с самыми настоящими оладьями и кленовый сироп.  
Определенно, у Андреа были дети.  
Он обнимает Андреа, прежде чем садится есть, и Минди тянет свое "девчо-о-онка". У них все отлично.


End file.
